


Brown

by JustThatOneGirl1815



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: 5-shot, Blue - Freeform, Eye Color, F/M, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I swear everything will make sense at the end, Reader has awesome powers, Soulmate UA, Suits from First Class, X men - Freeform, brown - Freeform, i love them, idk if that's a thing, mission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2019-04-08 11:12:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14104098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustThatOneGirl1815/pseuds/JustThatOneGirl1815
Summary: This is a Soulmate UA for Quicksilver X Reader. It's based on the AU where you don't see the color of your soulmate's eyes until you look into them for the first time. I would summarize more but it would spoil most of this. Mild cursing and painful flashbacks. Just give it a shot, I swear you might just like it.





	1. Where Am I?

You looked out the window of the back seat. You sighed loudly, letting the adults in the front seat know you were bored. They just glanced at you and kept driving. 

Outside the window, you saw trees with brilliant green leaves and grey trunks. The sky was a beautiful blue. Just like your eyes. You felt a pang of pity for the poor soul somewhere out there in the world, who always saw a grey sky. 

You wondered where you were going. You could be going to some evil mutant prison or another mutant fight or the middle of nowhere to rot away your days doing nothing. Who knows? 

You’d already tried asking where you were going, but that was to no avail. They just glanced at you and kept driving. You were starting to wonder if they were robots or couldn’t talk or something like that. I mean, who spends a five hour plane flight (on a private jet, like, who has a private jet?) followed by two hours in a car not talking to the girl they dragged out of a mutant fight and forced to travel with them. Also, what kind of people have power dampening cuffs? 

All of these questions raced through your head. You soon realized that the car had turned into a a driveway. There was a large, black gate with yellow flowers on the sides. But, what really caught your attention was the sign. It read, “Xavier’s School For Gifted Youngsters.” You laughed quietly. Gifted. Yeah right, gifted at killing people and decimating buildings. 

As the gate opened, you looked hungrily out the window, curious about the place. The van stopped and the two men stepped out. Then your door opened and you stepped out carefully. 

The van door clicked shut behind you. You whipped around to find the men back in the van and driving away. What? Why were they leaving? What about these cuffs? Wait! 

You felt like an idiot, just standing in the middle of the driveway in the large landscape with beautifully trimmed hedges and huge oaks that shaded spots of the perfectly green grass. There was a house, no, not a house, a mansion. It was ginormous. It was made of large marbled stone that formed towers and halls and... looked a lot like a castle. That was a new one for you. Castles weren’t big things back in San Francisco. Just big buildings and illegal mutant fights. 

You walked slowly to the front door. For a minute, you just stared at it. It had a large x surrounded by a circle on it. You raised your bound hands and knocked. Once. Twice. You looked left and right before, with some difficulty, pushing the door open. 

“Hello?” You whisper-yelled. The entrance hall was huge. Course it was, this was a mansion. There was a large chandelier, many black columns, and a gorgeous stair case that went both left and right. It must have been wooden because it appeared as grey. 

Okay, you thought, you got this, just walk around until you find someone. 

You began doing just that. One step at a time you explored the place. There were so many different hallways and turns that you couldn’t decide where to go. Eventually however, you found yourself in a silver paneled hallway with bright white lights lining the ceiling and corners. At the end was a silver door with another huge X on it. 

“Great, a mysterious metal door.” You whispered to yourself. 

You walked slowly towards it, your combat boots thumping against the sleek floor. 

“I’m sorry, but you aren’t one of my students.” A British accent said from behind you.

You whipped around. A handsome man sat in a wheelchair at the end of the hall. He was bald but his eyes glittered with curiousity. 

“Your students?” You asked, “No, I’m not. Um...” You raised your hands to show the man your cuffed arms. 

“Intriguing,” He stated, and rolled over closer to you. “Those seem different from normal handcuffs.” His voice was sarcastic, or maybe it was the accent. You decided to return the favor.

“No shit, Sherlock. These were the only things keeping me from sending them flying forty feet into a building.” 

“Them?” He asked. It sounded, though, as if he already knew your story.

“Yeah, those men in suits that-“ You gestured at the cuffs angrily, “put these thingys on my wrists, flew me from San Francisco to here and didn’t bother telling me who they were or why. Then they left not bothering to tell me where I am or to uncuff my hands so yeah.” You huffed out.

“I assume you are a mutant.” He said, that knowing glint still in his eye. It filled his voice as well. It was annoying, like he was asking these questions just for the sake of asking them.

“Yeah, and this mutant wants their powers back.” 

The man smiled, “That’s the spirit, (y/n). Come with me.” He spun around and starting wheeling away.

“Wait!” You shouted, running awkwardly after him. “I didn’t tell you my name!” 

“Well you’re a perceptive one.” He commented.

“I assume you’re a mutant?” You asked him. He nodded. “Mind reading, then?” 

He smiled at you, seeming quite satisfied. “You’re quicker than most.” 

You couldn’t help but feel proud. For some reason, you craved this man’s approval. “I can do a few mind tricks too,” you added.

“Hmm?” He hummed, looking at you with interest.

“Nothing special,” You said, “just small stuff. It’s like an unfitting side power. I assume I got it from one of my parents, but I never knew them.” 

The two of you turned a corner and you found yourself in an office. The place was very grey looking, so you assumed that it was actually brown, but who knows? People sat chairs surrounding a desk. 

“I’ve found our curious intruder.” The man announced. They all looked at you curiously.

There was one man that you recognized out of everyone. Magneto. You remembered his attack on the President a while back. He also tried to rip apart the world at some point. There was a young woman with grey (probably brown) skin and white hair. Another with light skin and blonde hair that looked like you’d also seen her on TV. There was a young man with blue skin, black hair, and a tail. Another with grey hair and funky red glasses. There was a man with grey hair and glasses. You assumed both of the last two actually had brown hair but you couldn’t be sure. There were two more people left in the room. One was a young woman with red hair and then a guy around your age with silver hair that wore silver pants and a jacket. You couldn’t see his face, though. 

You waved awkwardly at the group with both hands close together.

When no one spoke for a moment, you interrupted. “Will someone please get me out of these?”

Many of them chuckled. The man in the wheelchair spoke. “We’d need the key to do that.” 

You sighed and slumped your shoulders. “Are you kidding me?” 

After another moment, you realized that the only person here whose name you knew was Erik Lensherr. “Okay, well will anyone tell me their names. I’m (y/n) for starters. Oh and I already know you.” You began, pointing vaguely towards Erik. 

A sad smile creeped up on his face. 

The people introduced themselves as Charles Xavier, Ororo (Storm), Raven (Mystique), Kurt (Nightcrawler), Scott (Cyclops), Hank (Beast), Jean, and Peter (Quicksilver). The latter of which still hadn’t looked at you, instead he was looking in silent awe out the window. You wondered what he saw.


	2. Screw Handcuffs... and Trees

After a while, some people left others came in. You were still stuck in the cuffs. Because that’s just life, right? But, the place emptied out quicker than you would have thought. Everyone gave half-assed excuses to leave, then stood and walked awkwardly out the door. Everyone left until it was just you and Xavier. His blue eyes twinkled with anticipation.

“So, I assume you had something to do with everyone leaving.” You began.

“I might’ve.” Charles smiled.

“Why?” You questioned.

“I have a task for you,” he started. “Ever since you walked in this room I’ve had each mutant in here wear those for a few minutes, without your knowing of course.”

You sat in stunned silence. Just how powerful was this guy?

“And?”

“And the results were surprising.” He stated, not bothering to elaborate on anything. At all. Thanks.

“How’d you do it?” You asked next.

“I had Peter speed up, faze the cuffs out of you, and lock them on each mutant in the room one at a time. You didn’t notice because I blocked your mind from it.”

You sighed, this guy was confusing.

“Okay, and you didn’t keep them off me because...?”

“I believe you can break out without help. Consider this your resúme. If you pass, you get enrolled. Don’t, then I’m gonna have to figure something out.”

You gave a half laugh and looked at him as if he was crazy. “Okay, Professor X, do I try this here or somewhere less... office-y?”

“Why don’t we go out to the courtyard?”

You followed him outside into the beautiful green landscape. He gestured for you to give it a try.

You focused on your heartbeat. Each beat thumped louder in your chest. You closed your eyes and focused harder. But instead of finding your powers you found an empty pit of darkness. You opened your eyes and saw Xavier staring at you curiously.

“I can’t,” you sighed.

“I’d hoped the results would be different with you. I’ve seen inside your mind, the trauma you’ve endured. The strength of your power. I’d hoped you’d be able to overcome this obstacle. It’s a shame, I saw real promise with you, but now I have to send you off-“

“Wait! Give me a chance. Just keep me a bit longer, let me figure out how! I can do it, I swear!” You shouted after him, as he had already turned around and started wheeling off.

He stopped and rotated to face you. “Time? What time do we have? There is no time?”

You looked down and your bound wrists in frustration. You could do this, couldn’t you?

You focused once again on your heartbeat. It was strong and fast. Thump. Thump. Thump in rapid succession. You clenched your fists and felt a surge of power come from their centers. You opened an eye and peaked. The one around your left fist had a small crack in it. You looked over at Professor X. He wore an expression of mild pleasure.

You focused again, knowing that the cuffs weren’t blocking your powers. You remembered yourself in a cage. You were facing off against another mutant, one with wings. The crowd had roared around you. You were terrified, shaking from exertion. You’d never fought anyone before.

_Lights flashed around you. You stumbled. People screamed around you. Before long, their shouts turned into chanting. Angel! Angel! Angel!_

_You looked at your hands, they shook visibly. Your opponent could probably see them. You raised your gaze to his towering figure. He raised his white wings. You gasped quietly, realizing that he was going to strike._

_You rolled to the side as he charged. A hot tear ran down your face. How did you end up here?_

_You kept dodging his attacks until he got you in a chokehold. He leaned down close to your ear, his sickening breath against your neck._

_“Fight, or I’ll have to kill you.”_

_Panic swept through you like a raging fire._

_“I can’t.” You whispered back, your body tense, waiting._

_He slapped you across the cage with a mighty wing._

_“Do it,” He hissed, raising his wings to take flight. He’d done this move before, he was going to more or less dive bomb you. You were too scared to move, stuck in a corner, bleeding. Tears steamed down your face and you were about ready to scream. Blood pumped throughout your veins and your heart pounded with fear._

_He reached his desired height and then tucked his wings and-_

_The arena became bathed in a blue light. Angel was sent careening into the other side of the cage. Your heartbeat was clear to you. Thump. Thump. Thump with power and strength._

_Archangel struggled back to his feet, a look of terror across his face. It dawned on you just then that you had caused the blue light. You caused him to hit the cage wall. You were what he was afraid of._

_Another surge of power, crisp blue energy, resounded throughout the cage. It struck Angel and he went limp. Was he dead?_

_The feeling of power faded as you rushed over to him. You knelt next to him and checked for signs of life. You could hear his heartbeat as you laid a gentle hand on his chest. He was alive._

_The crowd still roared around you, this time screaming out something different. Shockwave._

A scream escaped your lips and the cuffs shattered. The Professor’s chair hurtled backwards into a wall. Multiple trees lost branches and leaves. The closest tree to you shattered like glass dropped on a sidewalk.

Heads peaked out windows, and kids in the courtyard stumbled to their feet, their gazes fixed on you.

You rushed over to the Professor, helping him regain the proper orientation of his chair. All the while apologizing continuously for what just happened.

“There’s no need to apologize, (y/n). You’ve done well.”

You looked at him, wondering why thought this.

“But I-“

He cut you off. “You broke out of your cuffs. Not even Erik or Scott could do that. In fact, no one could gain access to their powers when wearing the cuffs. Sure, you broke a few things other than the cuffs but,” he paused. “No real damage done.”

You smiled. “Does that mean I get to stay?”

He returned the smile. “It does indeed. I have to go, however. I’ll send whoever I run into first to bring you to your room. In the meantime, enjoy the sunlight and the proper use of both hands.”

You nodded and sat down in the grass. You laid down on the lawn and closed your eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quickie comes in in the next chapter and is a major part!


	3. Missing Soulmate?

A foot prodded your side. Yo opened your eyes to be blinded by the sun. You sat up slowly. Standing at your side, rather impatiently, was Peter. You didn’t actually see his face, you just recognized him by his interesting silver pants. 

You stood and turned to face him. He lowered his gaze to the grass, avoiding eye contact.

“I’m going to bring you to your room now.” He said, talking so quickly that it was hard to understand what he was saying until he had his hand on the back of your neck and you found yourself in a grey room. Must be brown, you thought.

You turned to face him. “That was... quick.” You smirked at your own pun. He chuckled. 

“Yeah.” 

“So... just for clarification... is this mansion grey or brown?” You asked, turning around at all the grey wood.

His head shot up at you. “Brown,” he said slowly.

“Figured.” 

Then he was right in front of you, his hands on your hips. His gaze right into yours. The world filled with color. His eyes were a color you’d never seen before. Brown. His eyes were brown and beautiful. You looked around in awe at the room. The wood was so... brown. You turned around in awe, looking at the new color you’d never seen before. 

You turned back to him. “That’s why you kept looking out the window. The sky.” You whispered. 

He nodded. “You didn’t seem as in awe as I was. I figured I was your soulmate but you weren’t mine. And I... I couldn’t look at your eyes, they’re so... blue.” His hand drifted up slowly to you face. He cupped your cheek. 

“22 years of never knowing what the sky actually looked like...” He whispered again. 

“22 years of never knowing what wood looked like or what the bark of a tree looked like.” You returned.

The two of you stood there, looking at the color in each other’s eyes. You didn’t talk about being soulmates. You didn’t talk at all. This speedster was your soulmate, you knew that already. But the color of his eyes was so mesmerizing that you couldn’t take your gaze off it. 

It was over. He was across the room. Leaning against the wall, leaving you standing there. 

“I have places to be,” He rushed. “The Professor is giving the X Men an actual mission. Small stuff. Not like Prison Break or anything.”

And he was gone, the door swinging shut behind him. You flopped back onto the bed and sighed. Peter Maximoff was your soulmate. You’d met your soulmate. Soulmate. 

 

You decided to find all the brown things you could find. As you walked the mansion you saw multiple people with brown hair, a copper kettle, honey, chocolate (many flavors), all the wood of the mansion, tree bark that you saw from out a window, and the many people that actually had brown skin, not grey. So many things were brown. You loved all of it.

 

You didn’t see Peter for the next few days. You kept wishing to see him because after all the brown things you’d seen, his eyes were still the prettiest. 

 

“Excuse me, Professor?” You asked, entering his study.

“Yes, (y/n)?”

“I was wondering when the X Men would be back from that mission you sent them on.”

“Right,” He said. “They were supposed to come back last night. Hank called and said that they were having some trouble, and that they’d be back tonight instead.”

“Oh okay,” you returned, walking out of the study. You were aware that only three of the X Men has actually left on that mission. Peter, Scott, and Hank. Hank was taking the mission as a teaching exercise for the younger two.

You spent the rest of the day pacing the mansion. You’d only held one (short) conversation with Peter and you already missed him. 

 

The evening came, followed by dinner, followed by midnight, followed by 2 AM. You were still awake, awaiting Peter’s return. Where was he? 2 Am soon became three, then four, then 5, and the next thing you knew it was breakfast and Professor X was speaking to the senior X Men in hushed tones.

You came closer, determined to know where Peter was.

“- compromised and can’t get back without help. Hank called two nights ago and said they ran into trouble. We have to assume the worst given the broken message we got today.” 

_The crowd roared. “Shockwave! Shockwave! Shockwave!” Five opponents lay dead at you feet. You’d never killed before, just close calls. These people, they had families and lives and you’d just ended them. Your handler came in and motioned for you. You heard the broken sentences of people as you passed by them._

 

_“I think they’re dead.”_

_“I’m glad she’s in here fighting her own kind not out there fighting us.”_

_“Look at the weak thing, can’t kill without tearing up.”_

_“Monster.”_

_“-I have to assume the worst. We’re going to need to buy more mutants.”_

 

_You were hit, the cold leather of a belt slapping against your back, grazing your jawline as well._

_“MUTANT BITCH! GO DIE AND GO TO HELL! THE WORLD WOULD BE BETTER WITHOUT YOU!_ ”

 

You gasped and fumbled with the plate you were holding until it fell and shattered on the floor. 

You cursed loudly and creatively. All eyes in the room turned towards you. “Sorry,” You muttered, you face turning red. “Is there anything I can clean  this up with?” You asked.

Jean turned to you and smiled, “Sure, come with me.”

She walked you to a closet where a broom was. 

“Do you know if Peter’s back yet?” You asked, “He said he would show me how to get around around here, but I haven’t seen him since he was supposed to get back.” It was a big lie, you just hoped the mind reader didn’t catch that.

“Oh, he’s not back yet.” Jean said as she helped you clean up the glass from the plate. “The team ran into some difficulties and were supposed to come back last night but they’re not back yet.”

“Does that mean we should be worrying?” 

Jean shook her head. “The Professor’s got it covered.”

You nodded. “I don’t mean to be nosy, but what does he usually do when something like this happens?”

“Stuff like this doesn’t usually happen, actually. He was actually just about to tell us what to do when you dropped your plate. What was that about, anyways?”

“Bad history,” you mumbled.

“What kind?” She said, her voice calm and gentle.

“I don’t really want to talk about it.” You muttered, sweeping the last of the glass into the dust pan.

She shrugged. 

 

“Jean! Blair!” Raven called, waving you over to where the other X Men were.

“Yes?” You and Jean asked at the same time when you reached them. You still held all the plate-glass in the dust pan and your cheeks flushed up again. 

“I’m leading a group to go get Hank, Scott, and Peter from wherever they are. Jean, I’m bringing you and Kurt.” 

Jean nodded. 

“What about me?” You asked.

“I was just about to get there. The Professor wants you to come along as well.”

“Why?” You asked, afterall, you’d just dropped a plate out of nowhere and a few days ago you’d sent him flying into a wall on top of shattering a tree. Having you on a mission was a disaster waiting to happen.

“The Professor has his reasons for everything. Ask him.” Raven said.

 

You glanced over to the Professor who was talking  with Erik. He looked at you and you heard his voice in your head.

 

_You have skills and power that they don’t. They may not know it yet, but for this mission, they’ll need your skills. I can’t see the future, but I know that this mission is going to end in a fight. You’ve been fighting for all your life. They need you._

You nodded slightly. No one had ever needed you for anything other than money before. It felt good to be needed. 

 

“... and we’ll leave in an hour.” Raven finished. You hadn’t heard the rest of the conversation but Kurt had joined the group and he and Jean were nodding  with understanding. You followed their example. 

“I have a question.” You said.

“Yes?”

“Do we have suits or anything? I used to have fighting armor but the guys that brought me here took it and gave me normal clothes.”

Jean cocked an eyebrow with interest. You remembered that the only person you’d told about the men in suits was Professor Xavier. 

“We do actually,” Mystique said, either not picking up on your hint of not coming here by your own will or she’d already been informed. 

“Okay... do I get a suit?” 

“I’ll work something out.”


	4. Mission Gone Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here's the mission.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kurt talks a lot in this chapter and I had to type in his accent, so it can get kinda hard to read.

The suit you ended up with was... familiar. The rest of the team wore yellow and black suits that all had adaptations to fit their powers. You wore... not what they were wearing. Raven had ended out bringing you black pants like what they had, a grey tank top made of a material you didn’t recognize, and a black leather jacket. You also wore your combat boots. The outfit was almost exactly like what you wore back in San Francisco.

You were already on the way to where Xavier said the group was. He’d used Cerebro, the thingy behind the metal door you’d ended up at on your first day. They were close but in trouble.

The X Wing set down on top of a large warehouse. Close by, supposedly, was Peter, Scott, and Hank. You filed out of the X Wing and into the crisp air. That was another thing about New York, it was often cold. Not during the summer months, you figured, but it was March and it was about 45 degrees out. You bet that it was in the low 60’s back in San Francisco.

 

Your mind was wandering again. The weather had distracted you from the mission plan.

“Sorry, what was that? I wasn’t paying attention.” You stated, feeling stupid.

“Three blocks over is where we think the team is. We have to confirm it though, and then get in and out without causing any problems.” Mystique explained.

“Got it. We have a plan right?” You replied.

“You really weren’t listening at all, were you?” Jean said.

You shook your head in answer. They all gave an exasperated sigh.

“Sorry,” You began defensively. “I’m not used to have to pay attention to plans or... anything really. I’m not like you guys.” You’re voice got quieter as you kept talking, making the last sentence almost inaudible. You remembered having to learn to tune out the chants of spectators during fights.

“The plan is we get there, we scope it out, see what we’re dealing with and depending on what it is we make another plan from there.”

You nodded your understanding.

Kurt smiled at you. You couldn’t help but smile back, his fangs made his smile very inhuman and it made you grin when he flashed his teeth. He wasn’t scared to show who he was. Plus, it kinda looked funny.

 

Three blocks over, you found yourself waiting behind a dumpster for everyone else to scope out the place. Evidently you had not proved your stealth by dropping a plate earlier and then tripping over an apple core a few minutes ago. Kurt was checking out the upper floors and windows while Jean and Raven checked the lower level. You sat back against the dumpster and wondered what had happened to the three that had gotten caught. How do you even catch someone as fast as Peter? And Beast... he’s beastly, and Scott is all _pew pew_ with his eyes. Those aren’t people you just catch and bring into your evil lair. There was something you didn’t know...

 

“Hello.” Kurt’s thick accent sounded in your ear. You jumped.

“Holy shit, Kurt. Don’t scare me like that,” you scolded.

“I’m sorry, I sought you knew I would be comink back here soon.”

“It’s fine, you just startled me. I’m not used to...” you gestured vaugely at everything.

“Me neither,” Kurt added. “I’m not from here. There’s a lot of zings here I don’t understand.”

“Yeah,” Your voice trailed out. “Have you ever heard of mutant fighting?”

He paused. “I had to fight once.” He replied, his voice quiet, remembering.

A moment passed in silence. Once. You wondered if that meant as in he’d only fought one time or as a time frame as in a while back.

“I had to fight a guy viz vings called Archangel. I didn’t vant to fight him, but if I didn’t ve’d both be killed. I burned one of his vings in zat fight. Mystique stopped zee fight by causing zee electricity to overload. Sche saved my life.”

Your head shot up at the mention of Archangel. “I’ve fought him.”

Kurt turned to you with interest. “You have?”

You nodded. “It was my first fight. I kept dodging his attacks until I couldn’t anymore.” You paused. “I almost killed him.” You whispered.

Kurt reached over and took your hand. “You said zat vas your first fight, have you fought more than once?”

You swallowed and nodded. Tears stung in your eyes. “Five years. Ever since I was seventeen.”

Kurt squeezed your hand.

Jean and Raven rounded the corner. Kurt released your hand. You wiped the tears from your eyes. Not the time.

“Kurt tell us what you saw.”

“Zere vas many men viz guns and armor. Zey patrolled zee entire place and I couldn’t scope out zee inside. I zink zey vere protectink somezink.”

Everyone nodded.

After Jean and Raven explained what they saw, and a plan was made. It turns out you weren’t needed for much on this mission. Once again, you were left behind. They didn’t put it that way though. You were “back up for the back up if something were to go wrong.”

You leaned back against the dumpster and closed your eyes.

 

_Eight mutants this time. All with moderate powers. Nothing compared to you. They had no idea what they’d be going against. You felt bad for them. Of course, people still bet money that the eight would win. Some were smart, and beg their money on you._

_One mutant was big, super strength you assumed. He swung a punch at you. A force field of blue energy raised to meet his strike. Another came at you, you pushed him back with a pulse of energy. Your eyes glowed with blue energy as you tore through each mutant, often two at a time. You kicked one square in the chest, adding the force of your powers. He went flying across the arena and laid on the ground, gasping desperately for air. You spun around and hammer fisted the next in the face and followed the strike up with a blast of energy. You were a hurricane, a flurry of blows, a black hole for death. And all the while a smile crossed your face._

Gun fire sounded in the warehouse. Your eyes snapped open as a scream pierced the air. You were on your feet in seconds. The gun fire stopped and the air went silent. You ran around the corner to get a look at the warehouse. Of course, you couldn’t actually see what was happening because of the walls. Stupid walls. If only you had x-ray vision. With a grimace you realized that you were the only back up the back up had. And if whatever was in there had already taken out both teams then what chance did you have.

 

_You have skills and power that they don’t. They may not know it yet, but for this mission, they’ll need your skills. I can’t see the future, but I know that this mission is going to end in a fight. You’ve been fighting for all your life. They need you._ Xavier’s words rang in you ear. You had a purpose. You had to prove yourself.

You adjusted your leather jacket. This was just another fight in the arena. The cage was the warehouse. Your opponents now had guns and whatever was stopping everyone else. The reward was having Peter back.

 

That set you in motion. If you didn’t do this you’d never see his brown eyes again.

 

You marched into the warehouse, going straight through the front doors. Your heart started pounding. Thump. Thump. Thump in time with each step you took. Your eyes began to glow, illuminating the dark hallways with a small bath of blue light.

The first opponent you saw was a man with camouflage armor and a rifle. A blast of energy flew at him and sent him careening through the cement wall behind him.

Opponents kept coming. Some came two at a time, others by themselves, and the smart ones in groups. It didn’t matter how they attacked, not a single person or bullet even came within five feet of you. Beams of energy pulsed out from your body in time with your heart beat. Anything that got too close was reduced to broken pieces. Including people.

You were a hurricane of power, stronger than you’d ever been before. The building walls formed cracks. Offenders flew backwards for no reason other than your strength. All your usual attacks grew pointless as the energy surged from you in waves. You marched through the compound all the way to the center.

 

In the main room you found men in armor way different from everyone else. This glowed with purple energy along the seams and your powers didn’t affect it. You ended your attack. This was what had stopped them if they’d gotten past everything else. In the far corner you could see the team, wide eyed, bound to the floor and their hands... cuffed. Power dampening cuffs. This is why they’d never returned. The tint of iron was in the air. Blood. Someone was bleeding. You wanted to rush over and get everyone out, but there were more pressing matters.

You turned back to the soldiers. “Let my friends go.” You demanded. Were they really your friends though? They had left you behind a dumpster to wait because they didn’t think they’d need you. But it didn’t matter, Peter was in there somewhere and he was your soulmate.

The soldiers laughed. “I’m surprised you’ve made it this far by yourself.” A man’s voice said. He walked from the middle of the soldiers. You recognized him immediately. He was one of the men that brought you to the X Mansion.

“You,” you growled.

“Me,” he laughed. “I assume you recognize me.”

“Why would you do this?”

“Why wouldn’t I? I’ve got some of the world’s most powerful mutants in my clutches. I can make a fortune off these. Maybe not the injured one... but you,” he pointed a finger at you. “You, I already know how much the starting price for you will be.”

“And what’s that?” You asked, your voice ice cold.

“Seventeen million.”

You gulped. Were you really worth that much? Surely not.

“Impressive. But I’ve got a different idea.” You returned.

“And what’s that?” He asked, mocking you.

You let your voice bathe over in sweetness. Like slow moving honey. “You should let my friends go.” Your voice rang throughout the room. The eyes of the soldiers glazed over. One took the key and moved to unlock the cage.

“No!” The man yelled. The soldier stopped.

You sprinted forward and slammed your elbow into his neck while he was distracted. He fell to the ground.

 

“Soldier, I suggest you unlock the cage.” You directed, your voice washing over him as he moved to unlock the cage.

Then the cuffs were around your wrists. One soldier hadn’t been affected by your charmspeak. The power drained out of you. You slumped. _So close_.

It was happening again. You were being put under someone else’s control. You were going back to mutant fighting. You couldn’t do that. You’d broken out of these cuffs once before, you could do it again.

But you were so tired. The effort to get here had drained you. Now there was nothing.

The soldier laughed and punched you across the face. You spat at him in return. “Go to hell.” You muttered.

“What was that darling?”

 

_After the fight had been won, your handler grabbed you and escorted you out. He held a large duffel bag of money. You’d won that for him._

_“Good job, darling. Keep fighting like that and I’ll be the richest man alive.”_

_You hated that man. He made you kill for him. All so he could be rich. He treated you like a slave and called you darling. You weren’t his darling. You weren’t anyone’s darling._

 

Power surged through your veins. The cuffs shattered and all the soldiers in the room went flying as the shockwave struck them.

You strutted over to the cage. You ripped of the door, using the power that surged through you. Inside, you saw everyone bound to the floor with chains and their hands cuffed. You destroyed each cuff with a blast of energy. You reached the back of the cage, the scent of blood heavy.

 

Where was Peter? You asked yourself. Then you saw Hank gesture towards the back of the cave. There, Peter lay, blood covering his abdomen, his silver jacket crimson.

You kneeled down. You blasted off his cuffs and cupped his cheek. He groaned and opened his eyes.

“Blue?” He asked, his voice delirious with pain. 

“Brown.” You whispered to him.

 

“What happened to him?” You asked the group, your voice was hard and menacing. Someone had hurt Peter.

“In the fight, they somehow got the cuffs on him and he got shot.” Hank explained.

“We need to get him out of here.” Your mind raced. Kurt.

“Kurt, you can teleport long distances if you’ve been where you’re going before, right?”

“Yeah, but-“ Nightcrawler started.

“But nothing. Take him to the Mansion. Then come back and get the rest of us. Me last.”

Your eyes still glowed with power and he didn’t complain anymore. He put a hand on Peter and teleported away.

You stood and walked out of the cell. You found the man from the car. There had been two men driving you. Where was the other?

You heard the BAMF of Kurt’s return, soon followed by him leaving. So you were the only one left in the warehouse.

When Kurt came to get you he looked exhausted. As if he couldn’t move another foot.

“I can’t...” He panted, having to lean against a cracked wall to stand up.

You put a hand on his shoulder. “I know how you feel.” Your voice was dry, tired. The glow in your eyes was gone and you really wanted a yard long Hershey’s bar.

“Is Peter okay?” You asked. You couldn’t stop wondering what would happen if he wasn’t... you couldn’t lose him.

“I zink so.”

A few moments of silence passed. You slid down the wall to sit down, Kurt following your lead.

“Vhy do you care so much?” Kurt asked, curiously.

You looked over at him. “Before I met Peter...” You began. “I didn’t know what the color brown looked like. I love it... and I don’t want to lose it.”

Understanding crossed Kurt’s face. “He’s your soulmate.”

You nodded. “I can’t lose him. I barely even know him.”

 


	5. Aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is basically Reader and Peter five days after the mission. It's really short and sweet.

You took Peter’s hand as you walked down the hall of the X Mansion. Five days later he was completely healed. Super healing was a part of superspeed it seemed. He kissed the top of your head. You pulled him into the nearest empty classroom and kissed him. 

He pulled away, gasping for air. “What was that about?” He asked. 

“I love you.” You muttered. He put a hand to your cheek and looked into your eyes. 

“Blue.” He whispered.

“Brown.” You returned in the same hushed tone. 

He leaned down and kissed you, pushing you against the teacher’s desk. His hands were firm on you hips and the way he kissed you made you crazy. 

“I love you,” he moaned into your ear.

“I love you too, Brown.”

He giggled quietly as he kissed you. “Blue.”


End file.
